<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奥利奥】皇后吃不到 2 by ylkbx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297290">【奥利奥】皇后吃不到 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx'>ylkbx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【奥利奥】皇后吃不到 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【奥利奥】皇后吃不到2</p><p>（吞了，补档）</p><p>皇朝大公主美杜莎，在八年前嫁给了大理王。</p><p>大公主与太子乃一母同胞的姐弟，近来南边不太平，墨家与外族勾结，蠢蠢欲动，已在大理边境频频骚扰。</p><p>大公主为此给皇帝写了信，一方面是求援，另一方面仍是挂心弟弟的婚事。</p><p>皇帝还未有反应，朝堂之外已是甚嚣尘上，萧炎笑着看着这些皇亲贵胄绞尽脑汁，为了谁做他未来的妻子吵开了花。</p><p>后来尘嚣波及了凤仪宫，命妇们开始带着自家适龄坤泽觐见皇后，倒也算是例行活动，直到这些人被不胜其烦的皇帝敲打了一番，容齐才偷得些闲暇。</p><p>萧炎要娶妻了，容齐开始思考这件事，那日在藏书阁发生的事像是一场梦，偶尔容齐怀疑一切是否是自己的幻觉。</p><p>太子是要娶妻的，那些胡言乱语，怎能作数？</p><p>然而每每想起萧炎手心的热度，容齐就感到心口突突的跳，等悸动平息，他又觉得或许这是一种解脱，毕竟一切终有尽头。</p><p>最终被选中的是右丞太微的长子，皇帝在殿上钦定下太子妃人选之时，萧炎仍在笑，他不动声色的看了穆王一眼，见对方面色铁青，越发心情愉悦。</p><p>接着是南征的人选，老家伙们自然想让穆王去，然而太子主动应承了下来，顿时一片哗然。</p><p>朝会后皇帝单独留了太子，问他可是不满太子妃人选，太子摇头，答道:“润玉哥哥很好，我们自小熟识，儿臣很是欢喜。”</p><p>皇帝叹息:“那是缘何想去南边？”</p><p>太子道:“一来想去见见长姐，二来我在军中威信素来不及岩枭，也想去历练一番，且京中近来也不甚太平，今年秋试的科举舞弊案牵连甚广，这等得罪人之事，就交由岩枭去做吧。”</p><p>皇帝试探道:“你们兄弟商量过了？”</p><p>太子道:“不曾，只是希望父皇偏疼儿臣一些，让儿臣暂避多事之秋。”</p><p>听闻太子此言，皇帝竟觉得安心了些，第二日朝会便允了太子去往南境，穆王主理秋试舞弊案。</p><p>未想太子走之前，容齐出了事。</p><p>古家是太子母族，多年来忌惮穆王，而容齐来和亲后，古家明显又给自己多设了一个假想敌。</p><p>若是新皇后诞下皇子，别说前面还有这么多兄长，只要容齐背靠西启，又占着皇后之位，一切还未可知，加之这次萧炎被派往南境平乱，古族越发忐忑不安。</p><p>自天坛一事后，皇后的请脉案被定期送到萧炎手上，太子心细如发才察觉端倪，暗访一番，发现有人在皇后的饮食中下药，已有月余。</p><p>容齐的症状已然显现，每日晨昏总是精力不济，这日在案前写字，起身时急了些，竟眼前一黑，接着便不省人事了。</p><p>醒来的时候天色已暗，屋中只余昏黄的烛光，容齐觉得自己的手被抓的紧紧的，他试着挣脱，却吵醒了趴在床边的人。</p><p>萧炎从床沿爬起来，双手捏着他的手指，低头吻上去:“可算醒了，皇后，你真是要吓死我了。”</p><p>容齐虽然浑身都不对劲，像是与人打了一架一般，哪里都痛，然而还是觉得这样不对，他拼命把手抽出来，气喘吁吁却挣不来，眼睁睁的看着太子把吻印在他的指尖，无比虔诚的模样。</p><p>他眨了眨眼睛，眼泪都急的涌了出来，萧炎还是没有放开:“怕什么？”</p><p>萧炎伸手去擦他眼角的泪，见他闪躲，叹了一口气，松开了他的手:“别哭了，是我的错。”</p><p>太子看着他:“皇后，我知你怕什么，这宫中都是父皇的人，”太子说到这里眸中精光一闪:“但本宫是储君，这些人，又何尝不是本宫的人。”</p><p>萧炎这话，说的大逆不道又合情合理，他是储君，又有谁不愿意做他的人？</p><p>他看着容齐，又道:“你此次是中毒，是古家做的，说到底是我的过错，但是绝不会有下次了。”</p><p>萧炎说着伸手去碰容齐的脸，容齐因着他的话很是震惊，古家行事当然是为了太子，太子竟对着他毫不避讳，而被他抚摸着脸颊，竟生出些被疼惜的温存，一时间，容齐不知该说些什么，他想到太子与古家，太子与南境，太子与那右丞家的准太子妃，顿觉头痛欲裂。</p><p>容齐的眉心紧皱，萧炎伸出手想要抱住他，却只换来他不住的挣扎，萧炎无奈，拉过锦被将他裹成一个蛹，再紧紧搂住，低头亲吻他的额角:“别怕，我会护着你的，皇后，没有人能伤害你，古家，皇帝，谁都不行，我也不会，在皇帝仙逝之前，我不碰你，可好？”</p><p>容齐闻言瞪大眼睛看着萧炎，萧炎一笑:“怎么，觉得我不像个孝子？”他手指抚过容齐眼角的泪痕:“不要拒绝我，我会等，我等得起。”</p><p>太子将他放回榻上:“等我回来。”他转身离开，走到门口突然回头道:“我的婚约马上就会解除，皇后若是有兴趣，也可等着看一出好戏。”</p><p>好戏来的快，却很有些剑走偏锋，右丞太微人心不足，做了太子准岳丈，却还在肖想将穆王一并网罗了，右丞长女制造机会偶遇陪熏儿公主到静国寺上香的岩枭，对其下药妄图与其春风一度，岂料阴差阳错，岩枭药效发作却还是硬撑着打晕这疯女人离开，却误入了右丞长子——也就是准太子妃的房间。</p><p>消息被封锁，然而容齐还是从萧炎留下的人口中听到了风声。</p><p>传来的消息是，穆王唐突了准太子妃。</p><p>唐突这个词，真是可轻可重，太微听闻这个消息时，在懊恼之余，是准备弃卒保车了。</p><p>太微在官场浸淫已久，自然知道先做打算，他当即换了朝服，想入宫请罪，在宫门外却被穆王身边的骠骑将军韩闲拦了下来:“丞相大人，穆王让属下给您带一句话——若是大公子有什么闪失，整个丞相府也不必留了，望大人御前慎言。”</p><p>穆王打小在军营摸爬滚打，做事情没有太子那般讲究，他曾把当街纵马撞人的韩枫幼子腿打断，那韩枫还是太子表舅，行事如此恣意妄为，皇帝和太子也从未对穆王有所非议。</p><p>他着人来警告，那便是真的不可违逆。</p><p>太微简直打落牙齿肚里咽，给储君带了绿帽子不说，穆王还护着那孽子，帝王之心深不可测，出了这种事，龙椅上那人怎会不知他的图谋，皇帝从来不喜大臣们在皇子身上花太多心思，何况他还有挑拨是非、搅弄时局之嫌。</p><p>太微战战兢兢，上前拦住欲纵马离开的韩闲:“能否请将军明示？”</p><p>韩闲一笑:“大人等着做岳丈吧。”</p><p>太微这个老狐狸，御前回话当然十分妥帖，什么青梅竹马，两情相悦，情难自禁，只差说牛郎织女皎皎天河两相望了。</p><p>然而皇帝并不买账，说来说去，这钦定的太子妃与人私相授受是板上钉钉，与此人是谁并无关联。</p><p>皇帝不说话，太微在殿下汗如雨下，跪了不知多久，才听皇帝道:“太子曾言，对这桩婚事，甚是欢喜，而今相府公子不愿，此事还是要先问过太子。”</p><p>问过太子，太子人在南境，如何问，谁去问，分明是拖延之词，太微心中暗苦，却听见身后一个声音道:“父皇，您和右丞等得起，您的长孙可等不起啊。”</p><p>竟是穆王，也未经通传，就径直进来了。</p><p>皇帝眼皮一跳:“你怎知就有了？”</p><p>岩枭倒是不谦虚:“儿子的本事，父皇您还不知？我说是有了那便是有了。”</p><p>太微听的心惊胆战，心里直骂这穆王胆大妄为，却不想皇帝很吃这一套，对着这二儿子笑骂道:“混账东西，整日里惯会胡扯！”</p><p>穆王讨饶旁人怕是没见过，今日太微算是开了眼:“父皇，前日收到兄长来信，说是南境情势复杂，怕是没个三五年回不来，你们能等，润玉哥哥怎么等的了，台阶我给您搬来了，请父皇顺着下来就好。”</p><p>皇帝又很是数落了他一阵，大意就是他从小就爱跟兄长争，任性妄为，什么该拿不该拿的都要去拿，听着像教训儿子，再琢磨一下又像是警告。</p><p>太微跪在地上听着天家父子打机锋，觉得自己嫌命长。</p><p>然而岩枭听完了却掷地有声:“父皇，这次就算我欠兄长的呗，以后不管什么，我都让着他，只是父皇也未免太过偏心。”</p><p>皇帝骂到:“等着朕给你擦屁股还要挑剔一二，谁给你的胆子，滚吧。”</p><p>岩枭行了礼往外走，走到门口又听皇帝道:“回来！”</p><p>岩枭忙又回来站好，却听皇帝轻咳一声，很是矜持道:“那个……长孙……你若是努努力，前面的事，朕也可以不追究。”</p><p>岩枭闻言笑的一脸促狭，拱手一拜:“谨遵陛下旨意。”</p><p>事后皇帝也确实是对外宣称南境战事缠绵，太子恐短期内无法班师回朝，考虑到右丞长子年龄偏长，耽误不得，便封为穆王妃，择日完婚。</p><p>尘埃落定之时容齐觉得心里松了一口气，然而事后又很是唾弃自己。</p><p>他心知太子是难得的良人，然而没有右丞家的大公子，也会有别的太子妃人选，名正言顺的来，怎么也不会是他。</p><p>多思无益。</p><p>然而越是这样想，越是心中郁结，盛夏临近之际，穆王府果真传来喜事，容齐想，这位润玉公子真是个有福之人，皇帝朝臣觉得他有母仪天下之德，穆王又爱他重他，不惜断送自己的名声也要留下他，而今他又有了王朝的长孙，这样的际遇谁看了不叹一句好福气。</p><p>容齐晚膳贪杯，又因燥热开窗吹了夜风，第二日便发起了热，昏昏沉沉的。</p><p>皇帝差人来问候，送了不少东西，除了太医每日过来，便也没有其他人送来只言片语了。</p><p>容齐恢复以后，开始抄佛经静心，人要戒贪，戒妒，戒妄念，他一个皇后，心里总是愤懑不平，如何以德服众。</p><p>为此他还免了嫔妃们日日来请安，整个后宫似乎都跟他一起平淡无波起来，只是皇帝年纪大了，越发喜静，对皇后这种做派反倒赞许有加。</p><p>萧薰儿最近会往凤仪宫跑，她有一日在后花园背书，念到“我见犹怜”，觉得百思不得其解，恰好皇后在院中散步，与她讲了其中典故，是一位强势彪悍的公主，对另一位柔顺动人的公主的称赞，熏儿公主活学活用，竟对着皇后道:“我初见娘娘，就有一种我见犹怜的感觉。”</p><p>容齐听了直摇头。</p><p>此后萧薰儿总是往凤仪宫跑，她们学的古文晦涩难懂，若是像容齐同她讲的那样带着典故，总是好理解，可这些典故中总掺杂些男女之事，先生便含糊过去了，像是我见犹怜这种原配抓外室的故事，先生是断不会讲与这些金枝玉叶听的。</p><p>这日容齐在案前画梅，小荀子从园中摘来的新梅，清艳逼人，含苞待放。</p><p>萧薰儿在一旁写课业，嘴里絮絮叨叨:“嘿这个三从，我好像记了，诶，没记全，未嫁……这啥，我这写的啥……”</p><p>容齐见她抓耳挠腮，问道:“六公主，怎么了？”</p><p>萧薰儿嘿嘿一笑:“三从，我记得我明明记了，但是那会儿估计在打盹，写的鬼画符我自己都看不懂了，娘娘，什么是三从啊？”</p><p>容齐道:“三从，出自仪礼 丧服 子夏传，未嫁从父，既嫁从夫，夫死从子。”</p><p>萧薰儿道:“对对对！我来写下来，未嫁从父，既嫁从夫，夫死从子……”</p><p>容齐这一下午都浑浑噩噩，不知在想些什么，等到他反应过来，萧薰儿已经做完功课回了公主所，桌案上那株他画了一半的梅，旁边密密麻麻的写满了“夫死从子”。</p><p>容齐咬着牙，将那张纸抓起来，泄愤一般的撕碎揉烂，扔到地上，他脱力的坐回椅间，抬手扶着额头，心乱如麻。</p><p>他又跌回了那个泥潭，佛主的教义并不能渡他。</p><p>而两月之后，那张纸被粘好，送到了千里之外。</p><p>萧炎展开那张纸时，笑容较平日更盛，美杜莎凑过来，涂着蔻丹的柔荑搭在他肩上:“这么高兴？”</p><p>萧炎将那张纸折好，妥帖的放在胸口:“长姐，他心里有我。”</p><p>美杜莎也笑:“你啊，就是性子太温和，就算是再金贵的人，也没必要这样小心翼翼。”</p><p>萧炎绕到桌边，提起笔，写了几个字——思君甚切，望君珍重，封好差人带回京中。</p><p>他踱步到门口，看着晚霞灿烂，背着手道:“金贵，当然金贵，这个王朝，再没有比他更金贵的人了。”</p><p>Tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>